When In Hogwarts, Do As The Romans Do
by ArmoredHotDog
Summary: When Dumbledore and Snape found the boy who was to be Britain's Beacon of Hope, they found a survivor of a Grail War, and his servant. Hogwarts is not ready for Nero Claudius Augustus Germanicus Caesar, nor is the Wizarding World ready for the child she raised.


**When In Hogwarts, Do As The Romans**

* * *

Summary: When Dumbledore and Snape found the boy who was to be Britain's Beacon of Hope, they found a survivor of a Grail War, and his servant. Hogwarts is not ready for Nero Claudius Augustus Germanicus Caesar, nor is the Wizarding World ready for the child she raised.

* * *

Dumbledore blinked.

Snape scoffed. "This could not be Lily's child, headmaster," he said. "Harry Potter is a boy, after all."

The beautiful girl in the intricately designed dress laughed. "I am a boy," he said, lifting his dress and showing them his white panties, and the small-ish bulge that deformed the front.

"What the- Mr. Potter, what are you- why are you dressed like a girl?" Dumbledore finally asked.

Harry blinked. "Well these clothes were just cuter," he said, giving them a twirl that made his short dress flutter, revealing his slim and very feminine legs. "It fits me, doesn't it?"

Snape mumbled something unintelligible, the only part that Harry caught was _"cuter than a real girl"_ , and Dumbledore smiled.

"It really does. You make for a beautiful girl, Mr. Potter," he said. "Although... If you really do wish to attend Hogwarts, it might pose a problem... You see, the world I am from is very..."

"Retrograde," Snape finally said. "Wizards are traditionalistic and very retrograde, they are well beyond muggles in terms of accepting deviancy from the norm."

Harry nodded. "It's okay. I'll have Auntie Nero with me so I'll be fine."

"Your family would not be able to attend with you, only a familiar would-"

Harry snapped his fingers.

"You called, my virtuous Praetor?" a new voice said, smiling widely.

Snape took a step back. "They're... they're huge..." he muttered.

The petite blonde smirked and stuck out her chest. "Please, do admire them. I am rather proud of my chest!" she said.

Snape coughed, but couldn't tear his sight away.

"Is this your auntie Nero?" Dumbledore asked. "That was a strange form of apparation..."

"Nah, that was because of the odd interaction that happened when the Grail tried to engrave command seals on a body without circuits," Harry said. "It used to cause intense agony every time I used it, but you get used to it."

The explanation for that took several hours.

In the end, Harry explained that his 'Auntie' was a sort of familiar, and thus, would be allowed into Hogwarts. Mostly because there was no realistic way to keep her away from him.

* * *

Harry Potter was fifteen years old, but years of malnutrition and having had Nero as his guardian for the past three years, he was a bit short, very slim and effeminate. So much so that he passed for a younger boy, even if not quite a first year. Or rather, dressed in a short skirt and blouse, as well as dark stockings, he passed for a young and cute girl.

A dark skinned boy that was slightly effeminate, having that 'pretty boy' look, along with an olive complexion that spoke of Mediterranean ethnicity descendance, had wandered into the same compartment Harry had, not minutes after Harry himself had.

Apparently, he had a great deal of confidence in himself, because he came in swinging, his flirty lines entirely unsubtle.

Harry, however, did not exactly mind. He was, however, a very honest boy and as such immediately told the self-introduced Blaise that he was, indeed, a boy.

The dark skinned boy smiled. "Could've fooled me," he said. "I'm still up for it. Are you?"

And that was how Harry wound up on his knees sucking off the dark skinned boy. He dragged his tongue from the boy's testicles, appreciating his perfectly (magically!) shaved nuts and then taking in the mid-sized penis into his mouth, bobbing his head at a quick pace. One of Harry's hands went to fondle the boy's nutsack, while the other was caressing his butthole. Blaise had reacted positively to the fingering, and soon enough Harry was going all out, making sure to make as much noise as he could, making it as loud and nasty as possible.

He made sure to smack his lips every time he pulled back to stroke the dark rod of flesh and to slurp loudly as he drank the tasty precum, slobbering all over the delicious italian sausage he'd been fed.

"Ah, I see you've already found someone to spend your time with," a new voice interrupted.

Harry hummed ascent as he continued servicing Blaise's cock.

The italian boy, halfway out of it, groaned. "Who... whossat?" he asked, almost too focused on the blowjob to even look at the newcomer.

"My name is Nero," she said. "And that's my maestro who's helping you make that lovely music," she said.

It was a petite blonde, with mayhaps the biggest breasts Blaise had ever seen. She wore what appeared to be teacher's robes, except... where a teacher's robes would be full body length, leaving no curve or even remote suggestion of sexuality exposed, this one seemed to be designed to emphasize every bit of that girl's body, from her slim waist and bountiful breasts to the beautiful curve of her ass.

Blaise knew this because she showed off every inch of her body to him, adopting poses to make it even more blatant and obvious. Furthermore, when she turned her back to him, he noticed that she was visibly wearing a very high-riding thong.

Between the masterful blowjob and the show, Blaise had finally had enough, and he emptied his balls down Harry's throat.

Harry didn't even waste a second or molecule of cum, easily drinking it all down even though it'd caught him by surprise. Then he pulled back and rubbed his hand on his lips, then used his wrist to wipe the drool off his face. It didn't quite work.

"Thank you for the meal," Harry said, chuckling slightly.

"That... was amazing," Blaise said. "I've had dozens of blowjobs, but even all of them put together couldn't compare to that!"

Harry blushed. "Thanks, I try," he said.

"I've trained him well," the blonde said, chuckling. "Well, how about you return the favor, boy?" she asked, looking Blaise up and down.

"I, ah," Blaise said. "Sure?" he added, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded and leaned back, sitting on the seat opposite to Blaise's. He spread his legs and lifted his skirt, revealing his stockings-covered panties, as well as the relatively small penis that they hid.

"It's... very cute," Blaise said. "That's... not something I expected to say about a cock," he admitted afterwards.

"Oh, my lovely Praetor is cute everywhere," the blonde said. "But you wouldn't believe the delicious sounds he makes when his mouth is not plugged. Umu, I wish to hear them right now!" she said. "If you don't start, then I shall take his penis for myself!"

Blaise nodded and knelt in front of Harry, caressing the front of his panties and the bulge they contained for a few moments before hooking his fingers on the opaque part at the front of the stockings. "Can I rip these?"

"I've learned that there are spells to repair clothing and such objects," Nero said. "Go ahead," she added.

Harry nodded. "It's hotter that way," he admitted.

Blaise nodded and ripped the stockings open, then almost harshly, nearly desperately, moved Harry's panties out of the way.

He really had a small and cute penis, Blaise mused, with matching testicles. It was small enough that Blaise wouldn't be shocked if- an attempt confirmed it, he could fit the entire thing in his mouth with room to spare. He began to suck eagerly.

This was not the fist blowjob he gave, far from it. He had attained his status as one of the untouchables in Slytherin because he, unlike Malfoy, had not been afraid to get on his knees and service the older boys to get what he wanted from them. Even before then, his mother had used him to seduce a pedophilic muggle millionaire.

But it was at that moment that he realized the severe gap in skill between himself and the boy he was servicing. Though the boy was producing soft gasps, effeminate moans and an almost constant crescendo of little groans, Blaise knew that he himself had been singing like a canary because of the boy's blowjob.

Still, he did his absolute best, making sure to slather the boy's cock with as much drool as possible, massaging the soft yet hard, silky yet rugged, appendage with his tongue, tracing the veins on it and slurping the impossibly delicious cock juice it leaked.

"Umu! Now that you've had a taste of my praetor's delicious tackle, I shall take my due," the woman said. Blaise almost contorted himself until he was sucking Harry's penis from the side, then looked back and noticed the woman opening the front of her robes, revealing her voluptuous chest, and dragging what seemed to be an invisible zipper down the front until it parted completely.

She wore a tiny red thong, though she hooked her fingers on the thin strings that connected the front triangle to the back triangle and quickly pulled it off, revealing a very moist-looking pussy, drooling a little cunt juice that was sticking the bottom part of the thong to the bald mound.

With what to Blaise's mind registered as a 'chorp' sound, almost like a belch, he saw the part of a female body that only experience had taught him about, grow to ridiculous size.

Her clitoris lengthened and fattened, until it was no longer recognizable as such. Instead, her crotch was now that of someone of both sexes, a glistening vagina and a large, nine inch cock covered in pussy juice.

The woman had apparently orgasmed just growing that cock.

Blaise blinked.

Not the biggest he had taken, for certain. Some boys in Slytherin had not been proud of their size, and he knew they had ordered size changing potions, because that's the only way he could think of for natural footlongs.

But those had the side effect of putting the drinker on a hair trigger - to the point that it was impossible for them to last more than a few seconds whenever Blaise got to playing with their cocks.

Admittedly, he'd been younger then, but...

He didn't have more time to contemplate as her cock slid home in his ass.

It seemed she trusted his hygiene. Fortunately, old habits die hard, and he still kept his ass magically clean.

Still, he groaned involuntarily, and the boy in front of him enjoyed it. "Don't stop, please, I'm so close!" the effeminate boy begged.

Goddamn, he really was too cute, his voice was almost like a lust spell, so needy and full of desire!

Like a man possessed, Blaise set about making the boy cum. Like a woman possessed, Nero set about making Blaise cum.

Nero won. Blaise came within a minute of her beginning her rear assault.

She didn't stop. Neither did Blaise. They continued rutting, with Blaise trying to remain conscious as he serviced the boy.

He didn't know how much time passed. He didn't know how much cum he had taken in his ass. He didn't know how much he himself had spilled on the floor of that compartment.

By the time that he passed out, all that he knew for certain was that he had a bellyfull of Harry's cum, and it felt amazing.

The last thing he saw before he fully zonked out to sleep was the woman dragging the young boy onto her lap and slipping her massive cock to the root in his ass. Blaise had only been able to take it halfway in. The sight of his face distorted with absolute bliss and mind bogging pleasure would be one Blaise would definitely treasure, and he vowed to some day be the one giving him that pleasure.

With a groan, Blaise came one final time and closed his eyes, content to rest after his limits had been reached.

* * *

"Are... are you gay?" one of the Gryffindor boys asked.

It was only natural Harry and Nero would wind up in Gryffindor. Brave, bold and loving Red and Gold, it was a given.

Harry laughed. "No, I am not," he said. "I just really like cock."

"That sounds gay to me, man," an Irish boy said. "I mean no problems with it, but, you know- is it gonna be awkward?"

"Well it'd only be awkward if you make it awkward," Harry said. "Unless you feel uncomfortable?"

"Kinda?" the only black boy in the dorm said. "I mean..."

Harry ran a hand through his hair before beginning to brush it. It took a few seconds for a towel-clad Nero to walk in and settle next to him, taking over the duty of brushing his hair. Harry sighed in pleasure and leaned back against her massive chest.

"Merlin's massive mammaries," the redhead blurted out, apparently the one who had a terminal foot-in-mouth syndrome, "can I touch them?"

The petite blonde looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged. "I mean if Nero's okay with it?"

Nero smiled. "You may touch my body, but only if I may touch yours," she said.

Apparently the boy couldn't get there fast enough.

Harry removed himself and leaned back against his pillow. The boy sat next to Nero and shyly, timidly, placed his hands on her chest.

The others looked on with enraptured attention.

Harry laughed.

The night progressed. First it had been the redhead fondling Nero's breasts, and her caressing his boxer clad manhood.

Soon enough she was full on wanking him, and he came in his underwear. It didn't take long for the Irish boy to ask if he could be next. He too, creamed his underwear. Third was the black boy, who wasn't wearing any underwear, and so Nero jacked him off right in front of everyone else, and made a wicked show of taking the tip of his dick inside her mouth just as he came, then showing off his load to the others before turning around and kissing Harry on the lips, making it obvious that she shared it with him.

The final boy in the dorm took a bit more coaxing. He was quite shy, and visibly overweight. Likely body image issues.

Nero was always a sucker for charity cases, especially those who hid the heart of a lion beneath the layer of useless flab. Admittedly, she had a competitive spirit that Harry manipulated, him betting her that she wouldn't be able to make him come out of his shell.

Naturally, Nero was very much able to make him come out of his shell and show off his prodigious penis, the largest in the dorm by a fair margin, which she then proceeded to suck in front of everyone, until he came all over her breasts.

It only took a minute for the boy to be hard again, and she made him lay down on his bed before mounting him and taking his virginity right then and there. He came inside, twice, before finally succumbing to exhaustion, both of the regular kind and of the sexual kind.

Nero smiled and moved to the Irish boy's bed, and so she continued sampling each of the boys in turn, finally returning to Harry's bed when all the others had exhausted themselves.

She sat with her back against the headrest and her legs spread open, while Harry was between her legs and eating her out, slurping out both the boys' cum as well as hers.

"Ooh, my maestro, your tongue truly is divine! The goddess Venus herself would melt before your prowess!"

Harry ate Nero out to a screaming orgasm, cleaning out her own ejaculate, and then she scooted over and they both settled to sleep.

Harry dreamed of Nero. He dreamed of Nero and a brown haired girl. He dreamed of them fighting for their lives against ever tougher opponents.

He dreamed of the brown haired girl in black leather, holding a riding crop. He dreamed of Nero's beautiful ass, red and shiny. He dreamed of Nero bound and gagged, trying to scream out her pleasure as her cunt was ravaged by the brown haired girl, sporting a malicious, nasty smirk and a penis more well suited to a horse than a human.

He dreamed of Nero proclaiming eternal, undying love for that girl, and that girl answering in kind.

He dreamed of them fighting for their lives, conquering territory and building a new kingdom. He dreamed of a dark skinned girl, of a fox lady. He dreamed of the White Titan, and aliens.

He also dreamed of that same brown haired girl, this time with an entire forest of tentacles sprouting out of her crotch. Before her were the lined up asses of that fox girl, Nero and that dark skinned girl. He saw a petite, flat chested blonde that reminded him of Nero, as her ass and pussy were penetrated at the same time, while she was happily drinking the aphrodisiacs fed to her by a third tentacle. He saw a french blonde with braided hair, every part of her body covered in semen.

He saw a girl with a lizard-like tail, taking three tentacles up her ass at the same time, while several were raining semen on her.

He saw a girl that moved like a serpent utterly dominating a massive mass of tentacles, expertly riding several tentacles while masturbating two more and having two in her mouth.

Finally, his mind returned to the three that were lined up in front of the brown haired girl.

A single tentacle went to each of their pussies. Each and every last one of them, Harry realized, was tipped with an exact replica of his own penis.

He woke with a gasp, then a groan as he came in Nero's mouth.

After a few moments of basking in the afterglow, he sighed in joy. "I was having a dream of Past Me. She was... intense."

Nero seemed thoughtful for a few moments. "My mind, body and soul belong to you, my praetor," she said, smiling widely. "No matter which form or avatar you take, know now and forever, I am yours."

Harry smiled and grabbed her hand. "I am glad you answered my call, Nero."

"As am I, my beloved husband, my master, Maestro," she said, "I never feel such joy as when I call out for you in ecstasy!"

Harry blushed.

"Umu! I'm all worked up again!"

Nero straddled his hips and guided his penis into her waiting vagina with a salacious grin.

They woke up his dorm mates. It was okay, though, since Harry and Nero were more than willing to let them join in their joyful coupling.


End file.
